


hey babe come over ;)

by superglasspiano



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Snapchat, anyways YES there is a chat app NO this is not a group chat fic dw, flash games, is that an anachronism? kinda almost feels like one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superglasspiano/pseuds/superglasspiano
Summary: you're playing flash games with a beautiful boy, and he won't tell you that he downloaded snapchat for you, but he downloaded snapchat for you...
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	hey babe come over ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> this is stupid. i know it's stupid. i wrote it anyways :P
> 
> i like to think this takes place in an alternate universe where everyone is ~10 years younger and... ok basically take the irl story of how they met and replace myspace with snapchat. that's it, that's the au. awsten downloaded an archive of flash games when they killed flash. or something. none of this...made it into the fic...though, so you can 1000000% ignore it :)
> 
> enjoy!!

Otto is halfway between his car and his front door, his phone makes the Snapchat notification sound. He smiles and shakes his head fondly. With only one friend on Snapchat, he doesn’t have to look to know who it is--or to know that, whatever the snap is, it’s hilariously ridiculous in the way that only Awsten can be. 

He kicks off his shoes, drops his things in the front hall, and taps on the notification. 

In the photo, Awsten poses in the mirror--hair pushed back from his forehead, tongue out, free hand raised in a peace sign. Across the top, in glowing blue letters: **HEY BABE COME OVER** . Below Awsten, in much smaller neon green cursive: _and we can play_. Then, large, bold, hot pink: **FLASH GAMES**. Back to cursive, now in lilac: _on my computer ;)))))))_ Flashing and winking emojis frame his face, flashing and winking. 

The fonts, the emojis, the asking Otto to come over directly after band practice--it’s all so endearingly _Awsten._ Otto laughs, snapping a blurry selfie that’s more of the ceiling than his face. In the default caption font, white on a grey background: I was just at your house. 

Awsten replies a minute later. He’s looking up at the camera with expert puppy-dog eyes, too intense to be sincere. Large gold lettering stretches diagonally across the image, obscuring most of it: so??????????????????? Then, in the bottom corner, white text on solid black: I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN ;))))

Still in the default font, over a fond smile that doesn’t hide his exasperation, Otto sends back: I’ve got to feed the horses. He pulls on his work boots and heads back outside. 

The next snap is Awsten’s face, deliberately blank. The default font: ur kidding

Otto laughs out loud and sends him a picture of a horse.

Ceiling, blurry, like Awsten is on the move. Default font: ok ur not kidding . Then, just as Otto gets back into the house, another mirror selfie--Awsten lays on his stomach on his bed, feet kicked up in the air behind him like a teen movie, ankles crossed. His phone hides half of his face, but it’s obvious he’s sticking his tongue out again. In bold green: **CMON BABE** . Pale yellow cursive: _dont you wanna play_ . Very large, purple, glowing: **FLASH GAMES????? ;)))** There is a sticker of a sparkling tiara on his head, and a wonky red circle with an equally wonky arrow pointing to it around the laptop on the desk at the edge of the frame. 

Otto flops on the couch, feet on the armrest. His hair fans out around his head. Feeling very much like Awsten is proposing something other than flash games should Otto come over, he sends back: Maybe… 

Seconds later: Awsten, still on his bed, but on his back this time, phone held in both hands above him at arm’s length, eyes wide. The photo is framed with winking emojis and glittery hearts with _sexy_ emblazoned across them, and the whole thing is overlaid with a layer of sparkles. Messily handwritten in purple across Awsten’s chest: _cmon…_ A small red arrow points out of frame, labeled in blue: computer’s over there ;) for flash games ;))

Default font over an easy smile: Ok. Otto rolls off the couch.

~

Awsten replies with an over-exaggeratedly shocked expression, captioned in glowing green: cant wait :0 . Otto, already driving, of course doesn’t see it. 

~

Otto leans on the desk and watches Awsten boot up his laptop. “So, whaddya wanna play?” Awsten asks, sliding his finger back and forth across the mousepad. 

“Sweet revenge?”

Awsten groans, “Oh come _on_ , you’re gonna kick my ass,” but pulls the game up anyways. 

“Yeah, probably.” Otto shrugs. Pushes off the desk and sits on the arm of Awsten’s chair. 

“This isn’t gonna work,” Awsten laughs, bumping his arm against Otto’s leg. Anyone with worse balance than Otto would likely have fallen to the floor. 

Otto just leans against him. Sighs--it’s not a comfortable position. “Yeah, you’re right.”

They end up on the edge of Awsten’s bed, passing the laptop back and forth between them. Otto nearly beats the game first try; Awsten can hardly make it past the first level. After a few turns, Awsten starts singing along to the game music in all its repetitive electronic glory. Otto chuckles and hums along, leaning into the keyboard and hoping _this time…_

The screen turns black. **GAME OVER**. 

Otto sighs. Passes the laptop to Awsten. “You’re doing better than I am,” Awsten says, clearly a little annoyed at losing but just as clearly impressed as he starts the game again.

“Yeah.” Otto snorts. “I’m winning.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Awsten laughs, looking away from the game to shove Otto’s shoulder and promptly costing his last life. He groans and flops back on the bed. 

Otto chuckles.

“Fine, you win.” Awsten sits up. Flips the laptop closed and sets it aside. “I’m bored anyways,” he says, and turns to face Otto directly.

“But we’re having so much fun,” Otto grins. 

“Mmm, nope.” Awsten swings onto Otto’s lap, straddling his hips. “This is more fun.”

“Is it?” It’s a rhetorical question--Otto kisses along the line of Awsten’s jaw, and Awsten shivers. 

“Yeah.” Awsten leans in. Touches his lips to each corner of Otto’s mouth, barely a kiss, his fingers toying idly with Otto’s curls behind his back. 

Otto brings his hands up to rest on Awsten’s back, pulling him closer--laying back and pulling Awsten down on top of him. 

“Hey babe,” Awsten giggles, dipping in for another teasing brush of lips, still hardly a kiss.

Otto grabs him around the ribs and rolls them both over, holding himself up on his forearms. “Hey,” he says, and Awsten’s eyes go big. He reaches up; Otto meets him in the middle, mouth slightly open and _there, that’s a proper kiss._ The world melts into Awsten’s warmth beneath him, Awsten’s mouth and Awsten’s legs wrapped around his hips and Awsten pulling on the hem of his shirt and _Awsten,_ until, reluctantly, he comes up for air. Grins, “I knew you didn’t actually want to play flash games.”

“I did so!” Awsten protests. Then, “ _Shirt. Off._ ”

And Otto doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i had... a lot of ideas for this but then i remembered: snapchat au :/ 
> 
> anyways if you wanna hear about said ideas, drop by on [tumblr](https://superglasspiano.tumblr.com) and i'll give you some half-baked paragraphs, deal?
> 
> comments+kudos add 100 years to my life ;)
> 
> also if you can beat the mcr sweet revenge flash game i have so much respect for you it's unreal WHAT ARE YOU


End file.
